A White Sport Coat (And A Pink Carnation)
by Light The Dragon 27
Summary: It's prom night for the Winglets at Jade Mountain Academy and is one night that only happens once in a life-time for them. This is a long short story, not a songfic. All Wings of Fire characters are in Anthro Form, including a few OC's as well. Pairings: WinterWatcher, Turtajou, Osbli, ThornMover, Ripnami, and OCxOC. And mentions of other great Wings of Fire characters as well.


Hey everyone, this is my first Wings of Fire short story for the fandom and first short story I've written in over 4-5 years which is a long time for me. I original wrote this for Valentine's Day this year and kind of missed it already, so this is mostly a related Valentine's Day story. I tried my best to keep the characters, story, and timeline close to the books as I could, but it's tough doing that so I think I did a pretty good job in that department. So, I'll let the Wings of Fire fans, readers, and my own fans of my own work think and say they want about this short story.

As you can see the title of the story, it is an old rock and roll song written and sung by the late Marty Robbins. I'm only using the song title as an inspiration story title, because I have a hard time coming up with my own titles and it's getting to the point of making me angered and frustrated. This is not a songfic either, so you won't found any original lyrics to the song here as the web site here no longer allows authors/writers to use songs with copyright laws. Unless the song is entirely written by the author/writer of course, in which case is allowed on this web site. So if you came here to read a songfic, you won't found one here as I said before I'm only using the song title as an inspiration story title. And if push comes to shove I need to change my story title to something else then I'll happily do it if the person who tells me does it nicely and maturely, not act harshly and in-maturely like that of a five year old child who whines after he/she's toy is taken away then I won't respond to it. But if you do want to go and listen to the actually song itself. Go to Youtube and look up the song title by Marty Robbins and you should find it easily their, there's other covers of the song their on Youtube, but I highly suggest you listen to this version instead as it is the better one, but that's my opinion though.

Also before I forget, all the characters in this short story are in Anthro Form. I have yet to encounter any stories of the Wings of Fire characters in Anthro Form, because most stories you found them in are usually in their original dragon forms or as humans. And I could never find stories involving the Wings of Fire characters in Anthro Form, so that's why I decide to write them in anthro forms this time around.

The story is rated T for teen, because the mention of breast size I mentioned two-three times in the story. So I'm making sure the story stays safe and stuff.

All the Wings of Fire characters like Winter, Moonwatcher, Kinkajou and at etc. all belong to Tui T. Sutherland and her story book series. However I do own my own characters, Prince Snow and Sunrise.

* * *

 ** _"A White Sport Coat (And A Pink Carnation)"_**

* * *

 ** _Timeline: 2017, February 14th_**

 ** _Country: Pyrrhia_**

 ** _Location: Rainforest Kingdom_**

As Prince Winter reached the front door of Moon's home in the Rainforest Kingdom, he looked up from the grassy ground and saw Moon's two story house in full view. While he called it Moon's home, it was actually her mother's new house that she got for free from the RainWings after the destruction of the NightWing's home which was completely destroyed from the full wraith and eruption of the ancient volcano on their island home. The NightWing's lost everything that day, their queen, Kingdom, and most of all their homes, Moonwatcher told him little bits of what happened there, but couldn't tell him more because she didn't know the full story herself. He asked her why she didn't know more of it, she told him she was born in the Rainforest Kingdom and wasn't there that day when the NightWing's lost their home to the wraith of the volcano. He would of have asked her more about it, but decided against it as Moon would have been sad and mournful, and Qibli his SandWing friend would have been mad and most of likely have stabbed him with his scorpion barb tail. So, he pretty much just dropped the subject matter that day and moved on from there, but luckily his older brother Prince Snow told him the full story of what really happened that day and what he heard from his older brother was horrifying and sad to hear and listen too. Winter shook his pale blue like ice scaled head side to side from his deep thoughts and looked back at Moon's two story home again. The house wasn't special or anything like that, but it was well a decent home in Winter's mind. Two medium sized bedroom windows on the left side of the dark brown logged house, a nicely sized front door, and a large pictured window on the right where the living room was inside, the roof of the house was covered in layers and layers large green leaves and were tied down with something that even Winter himself didn't know, because he never paid any attention to what RainWings did during their lazy life time. He'd only been in Moon's home a couple of times before, because they mostly hung out together at his older brother's home doing some homework or having a great time together playing games and such, just the usually of what friends do together in their spare time or boredom.

Winter knocked on the front door of Moon's home a couple times, and bought back his right arm to his right side and sighed softly to himself. Winter decide to check himself to make sure everything was perfect and all. He moved his white sport coat around a bit and also made sure the pink carnation attached to upper left of his sport coat was on correctly and not wrong, was satisfied with it, he tucked a little more in of his silver dress shirt into his pants, he bended down and dusted off any dirt, leafs, or grass that was on his dressed black pants front and back to which he used his pale blue like ice scaled tail to help with that problem, and moved his silver dress shoes side to side to make sure nothing was on them and after doing this for a few seconds he stopped doing it and was happy with the results. He ran his right hand over under his long horns and down his extra icicle horns before stopping at his back and bought down again his right arm to his right side.

He looked over his right shoulder and saw his older brother, Prince Snow leaning against the passage side door of his old classic and vintage car and found him smiling at him. Winter smiled back as well and was glad that Snow was here tonight to drive him and Moonwatcher together to their prom. His older brother Prince Snow was a bit different than other IceWings or Royal IceWing family. As far as Winter could tell about his older brother, Snow's personality was calmer, quite, collective, smart, gentle, and kind hearted than the other IceWings which was unusually for an IceWing to have, especially in the Royal family. Snow's scales were pale white, had platinum claws which no other IceWing ever had in their whole tribe, and has pale blue eyes. Snow was skinny like all IceWings were, had some muscle in his arms and legs, and like all IceWings had a whip like tail with extra icicle shaped spines and like all IceWings had a diamond shaped head, but in dragon words are very narrow. He was also the tallest in the family as well, standing at 6'0'' feet tall easily towering over him and their family to shame while Winter himself was only 5'6'' feet tall and is still the shortest in the family, but Winter didn't care about that though. As Winter still looked at his brother, his brother was wearing a black dress shirt that was not tucked into his light blue wrangler jeans, but went over them. The first two bottoms on his upper shirt were left open showing off a bit of his white scaled chest even his wrist shirt bottoms were left open as well and was wearing black cowboy boots and around his neck was a silver necklace with two golden rings on it and with different colored jewels in them. The first ring had a white diamond in it and the other had red ruby in it. Many dragons around the seven tribes always asked Snow what the two golden rings meant, but Snow would never answer their questions and always said, "It's personal, let's leave it at that." Winter knew what the rings meant, because he and others meet and knew the female SkyWing dragon who once wore that golden ruby ring. Winter shook his head from his thoughts and still smiled back at Snow.

The classic car that Snow was leaning back against was a 1969 Mercury Cougar Eliminator in perfect and great condition that had a spoiler on it, giving the car a sharp and beautiful look. The car was very special to Snow and Winter could see why, the car had a dark forest green body paint and had chrome bumpers, chrome around the front, back, and side windows, and chrome tire rims as well. The car in other words just spoke out loudly, classic, show and shine, and drive me. Winter still remember when his older brother got his first car, it was around the time when Snow moved out of their home due to Snow and their parents Narwhal and Tundra fighting all the time and after the final fight between them was over which ended violently, Snow wanted nothing more to do with his parents anymore and moved quickly too, which made him and his siblings sadden to see their older brother leave, but Winter himself pushed out that thought. Winter remembered when his older brother drove him and his friends to Jade Mountain Academy telling stories or laughing their butts off or even when Snow drove him, Hailstorm, and Icicle to concerts or special events to have some fun as brothers and sister. Those were the days, Winter thought and smiled to himself and the memory of yester years. He opened his up dark blue frozen ocean eyes and still looked at his brother Snow and saw him pointing up his thumb claws in the air at him and slowly whispered the ghostly words of encouragement, _"You can do it, Winter. Just calm down and be yourself."_

Winter saw the jouster and he glared at his older brother before turning around and starring forward at the front of Moon's home. He knocked on the door again a few more times before stopping and bringing back his right arm to his right side and left it there. Winter closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, and then breathed out. He did this a few times before stopping and he was done. He was fully calmed now, but then the thought of what Snow did to him three and a half minutes ago.

" _Ahhh Snow, like a thumb's up is going to help me here or even whispering the ghostly words of encouragement aren't going to help me in this situation. It probably made it worse for me! Ahhh Snow, sometimes I just want to punch out you're…"_

Before Winter could finish that thought, the front door to Moon's home opened up and Winter's eyes snapped open right away and saw an adult female NightWing stepped in front of him. Winter knew Moonwatcher's mother very well and the NightWing standing in front of him was, Secretkeeper. Serectkeeper looked exactly like her daughter Moon, excerpt Secretkeeper had darker scales, normal grey scales running from under her muzzle to her legs, and had no silver teardrop scales near her eyes, but Serectkeeper was still a very beautiful NightWing to boot. Winter could only guess that Serectkeeper was in her late 30's or early 40's, but he never asked her about her age either. Because according to his older brother Snow, asking about a female's age was insulting if not rude to ask and if you did ask a female about their age, you'd either get a hard slap to the face or a kick in the crotch. That was one lesson that Snow taught him and Hailstorm about and it was that lesson alone he very much listened to from that day forward. Secretkeeper was slim and tad bit on the skinny side to, nice smooth and lean scales on her arms, legs, and tail. She also has a decent breast size too, but Winter himself never looked and left it there, because otherwise it would have been an awkward conversation between him and Moon's mother. She was also wearing a plain dark grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and was wearing no sucks at all and her black scale feet were left bare for the world to see. Winter took one last deep breath and finally spoke to Moon's mother, Serectkeeper.

"Hi Secretkeeper, is Moon ready to go?" Winter saw Moon's mother smile at him and with surprisingly motherly strength she grabbed Winter's left arm with her right black scaled arm and pulled him tightly to her and basically hugged the stuffing out of him.

"Hi Winter, don't you look great and handsome tonight. Moon is gonna definitely love you're look as well I bet." She said positively to Winter as she continued to hug him while Winter was trying not to suffocate. Secretkeeper looked up and looked out her door and saw Snow their standing and smiling back at her from his car, he waved his right white scaled hand at her and she did the same as well including speaking out to him too, "Hi Snow, you coming in too or are you are going to just stand there like a lemon."

Snow bought his right hand down and then crossed his arms before speaking back to Secretkeeper too, "I will, once you're done hugging the stuffing out of my little brother of course."

Secretkeeper looked down and stopped hugging Winter and then pushed him off her gently and caringly as Winter tried to catch his breath and such.

"Sorry about that Winter, but you know me. I have to give all of Moon's friends a hug, even you." Secretkeeper said motherly to Winter.

"It's… Its… It's alright, Serectkeeper. I… I understand." Winter said out of breath to Secretkeeper, as his breathing was back to normal he started fixing his up sport coat and pants again.

That was one thing that Winter liked about Moon's mother, she always gave him and Moon's friend's hugs as if she was their own mother and stuff. Winter never got hugs like that before, he may have gotten hugs from his lover Moonwatcher which was like heaven and all, but when it came to family hugs it was a different story. His parents never and ever gave him and his brother Snow any hugs or I love you sons either, his parents wanted them to be pitch perfect and coldly proud of themselves, and it was hard for both him and Snow to please their parents. The only one, who showed them any love at all, was their aunt Queen Glacier. She always gave him and Snow hugs and I love you's all the time and it felt nice to be loved by their aunt, Winter was always glad that somebody within the Royal IceWing family gave him and Snow that love and compassion. He and Snow missed their aunt very much still, their aunt Queen Glacier and parents had dead a few months back from the plague that only infected the Royal IceWing family, the plague was created from Darkstalker himself to get revenge on the IceWing's who supposedly killed his mother, Foeslayer, but the story was entirely different though.

Winter shook his thoughts away again and he looked back at Serectkeeper and nicely asked her again if Moon was ready to go and all.

"Again, is Moon ready to go or not?" Secretkeeper smiled at him and he smiled back as well before Secretkeeper spoke, "No not yet Winter, she should be finished right away though, but why don't you and Snow come in and wait, okay."

With that Secretkeeper moved back into her house as Winter followed her in while Snow was walking normally to the house. As Winter entered the house, the warmth came flooding into his body and made his scales tingle a bit from the warmth, but that didn't Winter though. He moved to his right where the stair case meat the living room wall and stood at the base of the stairs and looked around the house once more as the front door closed behind him and saw behind him was his older brother with his hands in the pockets of his pants and Secretkeeper was leaning against the doorway to the room left of him. As he looked the house interior once more, Winter had to admit the home was inviting and neat. To his right was the living room then to his left was the dining room and then the main hallway where the stair case. Up the stairs were rooms on the left and right, and the bathroom was smack dab in the middle which was not uncommon in these type of homes. All and all, Winter liked Moon's home a lot, but if there was one thing he could take away from Moon's home was the yellow paint on the walls in the main hallway that even lead upstairs too. Winter saw enough yellow to last him a life time, due to one of his close friends having yellow scales. Winter liked Kinkajou to, but there were days where he wanted to pluck out his eyes and pin his ears back from Kinkajou's non-stop talking of how great RainWings were or talking about how great Queen Glory was, he wonder how Moon and Qibli dealt with the chatter-box and their responses were always the same too, "You just learn to deal with it and move on." As Winter was about to think some more and such, his trail of thought was broken as he heard his brother and Serectkeeper beginning to start a conversation, so he decided to listen in quietly.

"How's the bank job doing so far for you Secretkeeper? Good, I hope." Snow asked Secretkeeper nicely as she just shrugged her shoulders a bit and tiredly spoke back, "It's going fine and all, but I do wish for some vocation time though, but my boss says he needs us and if we complain about it then we lose our rises."

"Sounds like he needs a good butt kicking if you ask me, Serectkeeper have you told Queen Glory about this or not?" He said softly to Secretkeeper.

"Oh believe me Snow, there were times were I really wanted to kick and slap him one, but then I would get fired and lose my job. And yes I did tell Glory about this and asked her if she and I could keep the talking between us a secret and thankfully she agreed to it. She's looking into the matter right now so hopefully something comes out of it for us at the bank." She said nicely to Snow.

"We can only hope huh, Secretkeeper?" Snow asked her.

"You can say that again, Snow." She said to him. The sound of a door closing from upstairs caught Secretkeeper and Snow's attention and smiled as soon they saw Moonwatcher standing at the top of the stairs and looking longingly at Winter who was at the bottom of the stairs looking at them questioningly, which made Secretkeeper and Snow smile even more. Winter saw this happen and wonder why they were smiling and looking towards the upstairs for, he looked up the stair case and what he saw truly blew his mind and heart out of this world and the next.

Standing up at the top of the stairs in all her beautiful glory was, Moonwatcher. Her black scales were all polished and clean, her light grey under scales that ran under her head down to her legs were just as clean and polished as well and even her tail was the same as well. But that's not what caught Winter's attention, it was the silver sparkly skinny dress she was wearing that got Winter's attention. It ran from her nicely sized breasts down to her feet which Moon was wearing silver sparkly high heels to match her dress and silver sparkly wrist cuffs too. All the silver that Moon was wearing tonight really brought out her silver teardrop scales next to her eyes out and made Moon look very beautiful and for Winter, he loved it. His pale blue like ice scaled muzzle fell open wide and his eyes were just as wide too as he looked stunned at Moon, which made her giggle softly with laughter at Winter's face which made Snow and Secretkeeper laugh as well. Moon stopped her giggling and slowly started walking down the stairs towards her lover, Winter who shook of his look from his face and then focused all his attention on Moonwatcher as she came down the stairs slowly. As Moon was finally down on the main level of her home, she walked up to Winter as he did the same as well. As they meet face to face, they both looked into each other's eyes and red blushes formed on their scaled faces and their hearts raced as they starred at each other longingly and lovingly. Winter was the first to break the lovely scene and spoke softly to Moonwatcher.

"You… You… Umm you look very beautiful in that dress Moon, it really brings out your eyes and stuff." Moon smiled lovingly at him and ran her right black scaled hand over Winter's left cheek which made him blush even more, she did this for a few seconds more before stopping and lowering her right hand back down to her dress and responded back to Winter softly, "Thanks, you're looking very great tonight too and if I must say as well, you're looking very handsome too Winter. But I have to ask, why the pink carnation for?"

"They ran out of silver carnations and only had pink carnations left, so I bought the pink carnation and left the store in anger. Why are you asking for, you don't like it or something." He said annoyingly and questioningly to Moon.

"No, I like it very much so Winter." Moon said lovingly to Winter.

Winter just smiled and laughed as he bought Moon into a hug and both of them closed their eyes and started nuzzling each other caringly and lovingly as the world around them disappeared for only a moment or two. As the young couple were nuzzling and stuff, they were unware of what Snow and Secretkeeper were planning on doing to them. Snow smiled at them, with his right hand he reached into his right pocket pants to grab and pull out his camera which he did. Turning on his camera and he moved the camera towards Winter and Moonwatcher, and careful positioned it so the camera could get the perfect shot. After this was done by Snow, he looked towards Secretkeeper who caught his attention and he nodded towards his camera before nodding back to her to do the same thing as well. She smiled too and did the same as Snow did too, she quickly pulled out her camera, turned it on, and careful positioned the camera at Moonwatcher and Winter, both of them pushed down flash bottom on the camera's and bright flashing lights flashed at the scene of Winter and Moonwatcher nuzzling each other, they did this a few more times too. Winter and Moon had stopped nuzzling each other as they noticed bright flashing lights at them and looked towards Secretkeeper and Snow who were taking pictures of them nuzzling with their camera's, this made both Winter and Moon annoyed at their loved ones as the camera flashings came to a stop.

"Mom! You said you wouldn't take pictures of us tonight?! So why?" Moon said annoyed to her mother.

"Oh because I can Moon, after all who cooks, cleans, and keeps the roof over your head dry? Me. Besides, I think you own me some nice pictures any way." Secretkeeper said humourlessly to Moon, as Moonwatcher just sighed while her mother laughed a bit. For Winter, he was annoyed, a little bit mad, and even glared at his older brother too as well, but Snow brushed off his look aside though.

"And you told me you weren't going to take any pictures too, was that a lie?" Winter asked his brother Snow annoyed.

"Ya, pretty much and like what Secretkeeper said to Moon too, who's the one who keeps the roof over your head. Besides, taking pictures isn't going to kill you or Moon either. So suck it up and move on." Snow said smartly to Winter, who just sighed in annoyance. Snow and Secretkeeper put away their cameras and smiled at Winter and Moon, until Snow broke the silence in the room.

"Well, you two lovebirds ready to go to your prom or not?"

Winter and Moon looked from them to each other as they smiled lovingly at one another for a quick second before looking back towards them with smiles on their muzzles, while Snow just chuckled and Secretkeeper giggled a little bit.

"Yes, we're ready to go Snow and thank you for taking us to our prom too as well." Moonwatcher said kindly and softly to Snow as Winter brought her to his right side.

"Oh don't mention it Moon, now why don't you and Winter go to my car and get inside and wait, I need to talk to your mother quickly about a few things." Snow said nicely and caring to Moon, who nodded in understanding and looked at Winter as he did the same as well before both of them looked forward, they both started walking together hand in hand and tails coiled around each other together as they both reached the opening door that was being opened by Snow and both them nodded a thanks in his way and both stepped out into the night while walking slowly to Snow's car. Snow closed the door behind them and then looked towards Secretkeeper who still smiled at Snow.

"So, you're on guard patrol over there at Jade Mountain for their prom, right?" She said nicely.

Snow nodded and added, "Ya, Sunny phoned me, Stonemover, Thorn and asked us if we could come in and help out. We said yes and well, you know the rest of the story."

Secretkeeper nodded too and added normally, "All I know is that Riptide and Deathbringer are coming in as well."

"Yes I heard that from Clay, Webs was supposed to help out as well, but he called in and canceled due to some family problems or something, I don't know the full details though." Snow said to Secretkeeper.

"Hmm, well at least they'll be some patrols tonight at their prom." She said softly to Snow.

Snow just nodded and add nicely, "No need to worry, I'll make sure both Moon and Winter don't get into too much trouble or causing it tonight." He looked up from Secretkeeper and looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was getting late and sighed softly to himself before looking back at Secretkeeper.

"Well, I'd better leave before Winter starts yelling out to the world "What's Taking So Long" to me and such. And don't worry; I'll make sure they're both okay and stuff." He said kindly to Secretkeeper who smiled even more at him, he turned around and opened the door to the outside world. As he was about to leave the house, he heard Secretkeeper speak to him and he stopped and looked back at her.

"Did you say something?" He asked her gently.

Secretkeeper nodded and add softly to him, "Thanks for watching Moon for tonight and all, but you better tell me all about of what happens tonight between them."

Snow smiled and nodded to her while adding, "Oh you got a deal their Secretkeeper. See ya later, Secretkeeper." With that he left the house while Secretkeeper walked towards the door way and watched him walk down to his car and yelling out to him, "You have a good time to, Snow."

Snow waved his white scaled hand back at her and she then turned around and closed the front door to her house with her black scaled tail and went to do some stuff to keep her busy for tonight. Snow opened the door to his car with his right hand and he lowered his body down into the car and sat down in the seat while closing door to him and with his right hand he turned the ignition key and his classic car roared to life. He pushed on the gas pedal a couple of times and the beautiful sounds of the roaring car engine pleased Snow a lot and he smiled to himself. He moved his right hand to his seat belt and pulled it over his body until he heard the clicking sound, with that done he looked behind his seat and saw his younger brother Winter and his lover Moon nuzzling each other lovingly again. Snow smiled at them and moved forward in his seat, he turned on his car lights on and then placed his right hand on the gear shifter, with his left foot he pushed down on the clutch pedal while shifting the gear shifter with his right hand went into first gear. He moved his left foot off the clutch pedal and with his right foot he pushed gently on the gas pedal as the car started to move he looked both ways down the road and made sure nobody was there and stuff. With both hands on the steering wheel, he turned his wheels left and pushed down a bit more on the gas pedal and the car moved to the left while he straighten out his car wheels this time and with his left foot again he pushed down clutch pedal and he shifted his car into second gear and the car started going fast and safely down the road. As Snow drove his 1969 Eliminator down the road with his brother and lover in the back seat nuzzling one and another, he shifted his car into third and the classic car drove fast down the darken road into the shadows of the night towards Jade Mountain Academy and the school's prom tonight.

* * *

 ** _Sometime Later_**

* * *

 ** _Location:_ _Jade Mountain Academy_**

Snow opened the doors to the school for Winter and Moon as they walked in and said thanks to Snow who nodded and came in behind them as the doors closed behind. The main floor was covered with many different dragons from the winglets and the main hall was crowed, Winter and Moon looked around for their friends and soon a yellow scaled hand waved up in the air at them and that was when Winter and Moon spotted their friends to the left of the crowed room of dragons. Winter looked back at this brother Snow and spoke to him calmly.

"Hey Snow, me and Moon are going to meet up with our friends, okay." Snow looked to his left and spotted right away Winter's friends in the back of the line and looked like they were waiting for them too, he looked down at Winter and Moon smiled down at them and nodded his scaled head towards their friends.

"You two go on ahead and see them, I'm going to go and look for Stonemover and Thorn in the gym before this main hallway turns into a stamped." Snow said nicely to Winter and Moon as he left behind them and walked fast to his right and then opened the gym doors and disappeared into the gym while Winter and Moon walked towards their friends in the back of the line. As they finally reached their friends in the back of the line, Winter couldn't help but look at them and study them. Prince Turtle was wearing a black suit and pants, a nice looking dark blue dress shirt underneath the suit, and was wearing a golden necklace around his dark green emerald scaled neck and attached to them were pieces of skyfire that kept mind readers like Moon or Darkstalker from reading into your minds and such. Turtle looked very good, even his dark green emerald and brighter green scales were polished cleaned and shined nicely too as well his horns, Turtle looked behind himself with his deep green with hints of gold in his eyes and started talking to Umber behind him. As Turlte was talking, next was his lover Kinkajou who was talking happily to Moon about something he didn't know probably, her yellow and pink under scales were polished and shined brightly even her tail and horns shined too, what she was wearing though definitely made her look beautiful too, she was wearing a stunning dark blue long dress with hints of gold trimming and wearing dark blue high heels giving her some height and had two golden earings hanging from her ears. Kinkajou looked very pretty tonight and with looks like that she could probably rival his sister Icicle and Moon in the looks department. In front of her was Qibli, he was wearing a dark grey suit and pants, underneath the suit was a black dress shirt, he also wore black dress shoes too. His light sand colored scales, scorpion barb tail, and horns were clean and shined as well, on his snout were freckles and had a zigzag scar on his snout too; he wore a dark amber earring with a warm teardrop hanging from it and saw him smiling at him while he frowned at him. And finally was Qibli's lover Ostrich and daughter of Six-Claws, she was wearing a long black dress with long selves and was wearing black high heels too. Her bleached white scales were polished nicely and shined quite brightly as well and her tail and horns were shining too. His winglet looked great tonight until Qibli spoke that is.

"Seriously, a pink carnation Winter, what happened to that silver one you so badly wanted huh?" Qibli said humourlessly to Winter, as he frowned more at Qibli's humour.

"No, all the silver carnations decided to walk up and leave altogether Qibli." Winter said sarcastically to Qibli, before adding more words, "But to answer you're silly question, the store ran out of them and I had to settle for pink. Now does that satisfy your question?"

Qibli nodded and laughed kind heartedly as did the rest of his friends and such. Umber walked away from the group while on his cell phone and the look on his muzzle and eyes appeared to be one of sadness and hurt. They all watched him leave towards the front doors of the school and saw him open one of them as he sadly walked away outside while the behind him the door closed. They all sighed sadly to themselves and looked down at their feet as one their own winglet members left in sadness and hurt. Winter looked towards Turtle and decided to ask him nicely about what happened with Umber.

"What happened with Umber, Turtle?" Turtle shrugged his shoulders around and added, "I'm not sure, he shushed me when he was on his phone and stuff. Judging from his voice and all, something must have had happen to his sister Sora or something. Because she's not here tonight with her winglet and stuff, so something must have happened to Sora, because Umber only gets sad when something happens to his family and friends."

Moon reached Winter's left side and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and drew her to him gently and added her own words while looking towards her friends.

"Umber is the kind hearted member of our winglet, it'll be sad he won't be with us tonight." Moon and her friends all nodded sadly as well, while Kinkajou added, "Yes, it will be. But Umber wouldn't want us to be sad tonight, but happy. So, let's hope and with a lot of love and support from us, wish Umber's sister Sora a healthy and speedy recover tonight."

The Jade winglet all looked at one another and smiled a lot at each other, with Qibli adding, "Kinkajou, you are wise beyond you're years you know that, even if you are a happily talkative chatter-box."

The Jade winglet laughed a bit while Qibli was elbowed in the stomach by Ostrich and him going, "Ouch, what was that for Ostrich?"

Ostrich gave him a small grin and added, "Because of those last words you said about Kinkajou, that's why. And besides, why don't you turn and face Kinkajou right now, she's got something for you."

Qibli turned to face Kinkajou while in his mind he went, _"I hope it's not a banana she has got, I'm still having nightmares of when Dalkstalker granted Mightyclaws the power drawing of art coming to life. And what's the first thing that comes out of Mightyclaws drawings, a large banana!"_

As Qibli faced Kinkajou finally he smiled at her while she started jabbing his chest with her pointer finger of her right scaled hand which hurt Qibli of course, but was glad it wasn't a banana, but did like the idea of being jabbed though as he heard Kinkajou say, "I am not a talkative chatter-box, yes granted I do talk a lot."

Winter rolled his eyes and added, "A lot, you talk 24/7. A lot is an over statement." This earned him a small giggle from Moon as he looked at her and smiled at her. Kinkajou turned her head from Winter back to Qibli and added, "Anyway. You better watch your butt Qibli or so help me I'll kick it straight into the moon. Got it?"

Qibli waved his hands into the air apologizing and added, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Kinkajou jabbed him hard one last time and got an ouch out of him as well while adding, "You better be sorry mister funny pants or you'll be sorry."

Kinkajou brought her right hand back her right side and felt Turtle wrap his left arm around her and pulling her against him and smiling at her to which she just blushed a lot and sighed happily to herself. Qibli was rubbing his chest with his right hand as Ostrich was by his side as well and smile nicely to him as he did the same to her. They heard the gym door opened loudly causing them to look at the entrance way of the gym and saw Riptide and Deathbringer open the door. They were wearing kind of the same thing like Snow was, but their dress shirts were tucked into their blue jeans and Winter couldn't tell what color they were it was hard to tell from his location. Then walking down in the gym entrance way and then standing in the middle was Tsunami all dressed pretty in white and her dark blue scales shining like diamonds in the night sky. Tsunami then spoke loudly to get all the winglets attention.

"All right, you all may enter now, but please walk in here normally and safely thank you. Last thing we need is a stamped and dragons getting ran over. Alright?" The winglets all nodded and then Tsunami smiled at all of her students and then added, "Good. Food and drinks are in the back of the gym wall, so if you ever want to eat or drink go ahead. And I don't think I need to tell you where the forks and knives are either, so any way. Have a great and wonderful night, my good students."

Tsunami walked to Riptides side and allowed the students to walk into the gym which surprisingly went well for a change. As Winter and his friends entered the gym finally, they saw the gym looked great and wonderful, ribbons of different colors were hanging on the walls, small pieces of strings were hanging below them, and bows of different colors were hanging off the stage which was to their left where DJ was and had happened to be Clay of all dragons. He wore everything that a DJ would were and Clay was already getting the music ready to play as well. To their left in the back of the gym wall was the food and drinks on tables like Tsunami explained early, there was every food their on the tables and all of it looked good too. Most of the winglets were going there to eat and drink, others went off to the chairs to set down and chat, and other's like Winter and his friends were on the dance floor waiting for the first to appear and stuff. Winter looked around the gym and spotted his older brother in the corner of the gym Snow talking with Stonemover and his mate Thorn about something. Stonemover was wearing a very light grey dress shirt the hung over his light blue jeans a bit and wore light grey dress shoes as well and Thorn to his surprise wore a nicely white dress shirt or something close to it as it kind of showed off a bit of her chest arena and also wore some nice black pants that moved freely around her legs and had on black heels. Her sandy colored scales were also polished and shining like every other female dragon tonight and around her neck was moonstone pendent copper necklace that was given to her from Stonemover, her mate. But Winter smiled at his older brother and his friends, he was about to walking over there, but the first song started to play making him stop and listened to it, hoping it was the song he wanted.

When the singer of the song started singing, Winter knew this singer and song right away and it was this song he wanted to dance with Moon. He turned around and found Moon already in front of him and smiling at him lovingly, she put her right hand around his waist and pulled him close to her. Winter did the same to Moon without breaking eye between them and with their left hands they grabbed their hands together and were ready to slow dance with one another. Green eyes meet blue frozen like ocean eyes and Winter then added softly to Moon, "Would you have this dance with me, Moon?"

Moon smiled at him lovingly and added, "I thought you'd never ask, Winter." With that both Winter and Moon started slow dancing to an old classic song, as they slow danced across the wooden floor Winter noticed right away that he and Moonwatcher were the only couple on the floor slow dancing and saw his friends waving happily at him and Moonwatcher. He frowned at them, but didn't glare at them he then felt Moon nuzzle into his neck and sigh softly to herself as her green eyes were closed making him blush a bit. Winter lowered his head on Moon's and blushed even more before looking over at his friends and frowning at them some more.

" _For shame, to think our generation won't even dance to this classic tune from such a great singer and songwriter like Marty Robbins. Hmm, but it's their loss and not mine."_

Winter finished his thoughts on the matter and he too closed his eyes while enjoying the close contact of Moon and their slowing dancing across the wood floor with their and other winglets watching them from the sidelines dancing. That was until Kinkajou ran onto the floor with Turtle behind her and the two of them got into their slow dancing position with their arms wrapped around each other's necks and looking into each other eyes lovingly as well. Then lastly Qibli and Ostrich got onto floor as well and had their arms around each other's waists while looking into each other's eyes caringly, lovingly, and happily as well. All three couples slowly danced across the hard wooden floor to Marty Robbins old classic song while the other winglets watched them with interest and aww in their eyes.

In the corner of the gym Snow, Stonemover, and Thorn all watched this happen and couldn't help, but smile and look at each other happily and proudly as the three couples slow danced around the floor as the music was nearly its end. Snow watched his little brother and Moon dance across the floor and followed their every move and then a thought appeared in Snow's mind and made him frown a bit.

" _Winter and Moon dancing across the floor reminds me so much of when me and Sunrise went together to our prom, those were the days weren't they Sunrise?"_

Snow, Stonemover, and Thorn continued the three couple dance, but was ending and he, Stonemover, and Thorn greatly surprised them and the other winglets and teachers. There on the middle of the dance floor was Winter and Moonwatcher were leaning their muzzles closer to each other and their eyes half closed as the song was about to end. Their muzzles meet in a deep and lovingly kiss between Winter and Moonwatcher as their eyes closed and their left scaled hands held each other tightly and strongly as they continued kissing lovingly as others including the Jade winglet and Snow, Stonemover, and Thorn all clapped their hands or whistled at them in joy or happiness.

Snow looked at them and thought in his mind, _"Looks like I'll be telling Secretkeeper a lot of things tonight, but I might leave out the kissing part though. Or not."_

As for Winter and Moonwatcher, they were still kissing each other lovingly and caringly, as their hearts were beating with each other while they were on the dance floor and their scaled tails wrapped around each other tightly and caringly while their thoughts and minds were.

" _I love you Moonwatcher, forever and always."_

" _And I love you Winter so much, in this world and the next."_

Winter and Moonwatcher continued their kiss as the lights fell to darkness of the gym, but to Winter and Moonwatcher though all they needed was each other and their friends and family.


End file.
